Together
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: Harry and Ginny both have frightening visions, but like always they have each other to help them through these rough times. Harry and Ginny fluff i guess. Rated T only because the killing curse is used twice...so yeah, that's pretty violent sort of. :


Plot: Harry and Ginny both have frightening visions and must overcome their fear together.

I stood in the backyard with the cold night air whipping my face and cooling me down. I stared blankly ahead too afraid and slightly stunned to really move or do much else. _Why does this keep happening? He's long gone and we've got nothing to worry about, I've got nothing to worry about._

"Dad!" I didn't move as my eldest son James came running up from the house behind me. "Mum says dinners ready and to come inside to eat," James reported, but I barely heard him. The images of my vision were basically all I could think about, all I could comprehend at the moment. "Dad?" James asked as he cautiously touched my arm. I quickly whipped around scarring poor James and sending him tumbling to the ground.

"James," I gasped as I crouched down beside him. He had fear and bewilderment in his eyes and he inched back when our eyes met. "James I'm sorry, you just startled me," I explained gently reaching out my hand. James looked at it for a moment before taking it and we both stood up.

"W-W-What's wrong?" James stuttered.

"What? Nothing wrong, I'm just not really feeling well," I quickly lied as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "Um, tell your mum I'll be right in, but not to wait for me, I don't know how long I'll be," I said quickly now remembering what James had told me in the first place. James merely nodded before turning and bolting back into the house without a second glance back, which made me guilty. I took a shaky breath before walking a few more steps away from the house before stopping once more.

_Harry's Vision:_

_It was extremely cold, my fingers and hands felt numb and every time I breathed out my breath hung in the air in a misty cloud before vanishing. I walked forward cautiously just waiting for the stone floor to just crumble beneath my feet and send me into the black abyss I knew would be waiting. _

_"Harry! Harry! Harry!" The sound of my name made me jump back in alarm. The voice...was so familiar, yet I couldn't pin the voice with a person. _

_"Whose there?" I managed to say. I felt my hands begin to shake as a cold breeze chilled me right to the bone making each step harder as I continued on further. "Whose there?" I repeated stopping and listening carefully, but I couldn't hear anything besides my ragged breathing. _

_"Harry," The voice sounded so much closer now, so close that I turned every which way just waiting to discover someone standing behind me or beside me, something. _

_"I know someone's there," I hissed trying to work up enough courage. I tightened the grip on my wand as I turned around again my eyes slicing through the air around me watching for any hint or sound of movement, just so that I could strike. "Show yourself," I snarled again. I waited impatiently for someone or something to appear just anything to give me a sign that I wasn't going crazy, but there was nothing and no one here, except myself of course. "Show yourself you coward, show yourself!" I yelled angrily shooting spell after spell into blank and empty air. _

_"Harry," The voice was gentle and sweet and it made me freeze. _

_"Mum?" I whispered. _

_"Harry," The voice called again, but it was different, but still familiar. _

_"Hermione? Is that you?" I called looking around again. _

_"Harry," The voice changed once more and it made me cringe. _

_"Malfoy?" I hissed angrily, my grip on my wand so tight that my knuckles were a ghostly white color._

_"Oh no Harry, I'm not either of those people," I took in a sharp breath as I turned and saw a person standing there with flame red hair and gentle brown eyes. _

_"Ginny? What are you-?" I trailed off as Ginny slowly took a few steps forward towards me before stopping and pulling out her own wand. She looked at it for a few seconds before turning her brown gaze back onto me. She stared at me for at least a minute before letting her wand raise till it was pointed directly at me. "Ginny what are you doing?" I asked taking a step back. _

_"Doing only what I've been told too Harry," Ginny whispered. "Someone has to save you Harry and since I'm closest to you I feel its my responsibility to make sure you don't hurt anyone else," Ginny added and I lowered my wand and stared at her in confusion. _

_"Hurt anyone? I've never hurt anyone unless you're talking about...," I trailed off as Ginny sighed. _

_"An unfortunate event that day was," Ginny began taking a step forward, while I took a step back._

_"Yeah, lots of people died," I whispered softly. _

_"People from both sides did die Harry, but there was one that died an especially wrongful death," Ginny said and she stared at me and I cringed at how much fury was burning in her brown eyes, something I've never known Ginny for. She was a powerful witch, yes, but a gentle and kind one, not a hot-headed and angry one. _

_"Fred died for a good cause-" I trailed off as Ginny shot a charm straight at me. I ducked just as it burst a few feet away causing red sparks to light up the darkness until it slowly vanished. I stared at Ginny in shock. _

_"I'm not talking about Fred," Ginny snapped angrily. She glared at me and I took another step back, but gripping my wand tightly ready for anything she was going to throw at me. _

_"Then who are you talking about Ginny? Who? Who died an especially wrongful death?" I asked. Please do not say what I think you're going to say, please don't. _

_"Who do you think Harry? It's someone you actually know quite well, someone you're quite familiar with, someone who was just dying to get revenge on you, but you wouldn't let him have it. No! __You just had to ruin his life all over again and at what cost? His untimely and unwanted death! Collecting those horcruxes was the only thing you could do, because not even the great Harry Potter could've stopped him, he was the greatest wizard that has ever lived and he is still the greatest wizard ever, he will return Harry, he will, but this time you won't be around to watch it happen! Long live Lord Voldemort!" Ginny shouted loudly. She turned her brown gaze onto me and I gulped. "Avada Kedavra." The green jet, the flush of memories, the screams of everyone...it just was gone. _

_End Harry's Vision_

"Harry!" Something or someone touched my shoulder and I whipped around my wand out only to find Ginny standing behind me staring in shock and slight fear at my wand which was pointed directly at her neck. "Harry," Ginny whispered cautiously putting her hand on my arm and slowly moving it away.

"Ginny I won't let you...," I trailed away at the sight of the frightened look in Ginny's eyes.

"Harry what's wrong? What's gotten into you?" Ginny asked softly. The pain on her face and the terror in her eyes made me drop my wand and I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?" We both looked to James, Albus, and Lily standing at the open doorway into the house.

"Mum and Dad are just talking sweetie," Ginny said quickly walking over there and crouching down to their level. "It's getting late so all of you up to bed," Ginny added.

"Mum, its only seven o'clock we still have two hours," James argued and Ginny sighed.

"Fine you don't have to get ready for bed, but get upstairs to your rooms, all of you," Ginny said and I watched as all three grudgingly turned around and disappeared. Ginny shut the door behind her and walked back over to me. "Okay Harry, spill it," Ginny demanded.

"What? Spill what?" I asked shaking my head trying to make it seem like I had no idea what she was talking about, but Ginny knew me all too well.

"I won't fall for it Harry, not this time, something is wrong and its bothering you and driving you insane," Ginny whispered her brown eyes watching me the whole time. "Tell me what's wrong, I can help you," Ginny added reaching for my hand, but I moved it before she could even touch me.

"No, you can't. There's no way you can understand it, understand any of it," I mumbled and I started to walk towards the house, but Ginny quickly blocked my way.

"Harry, we both know that what we've been through is something no one else can understand. I know it and you know it, we share the same fears and we share the same memories, whatever it is surely I'm the one that can understand you the best," Ginny explained and she reached for my hand again and this time I let her take it. "Harry we don't know every fact every single detail about each other, but if you let me in like you've done before, then we can work through whatever is going on, together," Ginny added and I looked down into her brown eyes.

"Together?" I asked and Ginny nodded.

"Together," Ginny repeated. Slowly I put my arms around her and hugged her close, I didn't want to lose her, not ever, I needed her, I really did. My vision was a fluke, something that was just created from my mind, it won't happen, it can't, because I won't let it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you need any help mum?" Albus offered and I smiled and shook my head.

"No I'll be fine, go on ahead and get working on your school work, your father and I expect it to be done before your letter arrives and they'll be arriving any day now," I said and Albus sighed.

"Can't you help me?" Albus asked.

"If you really need it, why not ask James? He's already learned it, maybe even Lily knows something," I suggested and Albus sighed and then ran up the stairs. I stared at the table full of dirty dishes and empty plates and then at the empty seat at the head of the table. I sighed, another dinner without Harry. It's been another long and stressful week at the ministry, so Harry's been away quite often, always missing dinner and being gone for days at a time, it always worried me deeply, about his safety and all, but I trusted him to come home safe every time. I took out my wand and waved it through the air and watched calmly as the dishes all floated into the kitchen and set themselves down into the sink while the chairs all pushed themselves in. A rag flew in and wiped down the table and then flew back into the kitchen. Another wave set the sink, sponge, and soap working on cleaning the dishes, while a dry rag washed them and the plates landed off to the side ready to be put away.

"Mum! James stole my book again," Lily yelled down the stairs.

"I did not, you just misplaced it!" James yelled down the stairs as well. I sighed and went to the bottom and looked up at both of them.

"James go check your room just in case, Lily search the study, you were in there right before dinner," I called and both instantly darted away. I smiled, seeing my own children fighting reminded me of the times I would fight with my own brothers-tripping, teasing, hair-pulling, name-calling, wrestling, charming, yelling; all of them were such interesting memories. Speaking of memories, it made me remember the horrifyingly frightening vision I had this morning.

_Ginny's Vision:_

_I stood in the front yard of my own house my wand at the ready to start dueling the wizard standing in front me with a wicked grin on his face. _

_"Come on Ginny, make the first move," The wizard coaxed. I looked up and sighed, I could see the wizard, but not his face, so I had no idea who this person actually was. _

_"I won't duel you until you show me who you are and tell me what you want," I demanded and the wizard laughed and I froze as his laugh sounded familiar and sent a shiver up my spine. _

_"Come now Ginny, you know me like I know you," The wizard added taking a quickly jump __forward. "Stupefy," The wizard shouted sending a jet of red straight at me. _

_"Protego," I yelled causing a shield to appear and to knock the red jet away. _

_"Very good Miss Potter, I hear you're quite a talented witch, am I right?" The wizard sneered as he stepped closer. _

_"Incendio," I yelled sending a jet of fire straight at the wizard._

_"Aguamenti," The wizard said causing a jet of water to douse the flames out. "Is that all you've got Miss Potter? I thought you knew how to put up a fight," He hissed. "If you're memory is a little rocky then let me remind you. Confundo!" I silently put up another shield to block the charm. _

_"I remember perfectly well how to duel, its you I'm a little suspicious of," I replied back fiercely. "Incarcerous," I yelled. Ropes flew out from my wand and instantly bound the wizard tightly causing him to stumble and eventually fall to the ground._

_"Come now Ginny this is child's play," The wizard taunted. "Diffindo," The wizard yell pointing his wand straight up at himself. A small beam erupted instantly slicing through the ropes and freeing the wizard allowing him to jump up. "Stupefy," The wizard yelled. _

_"Protego!" My shield once more blocked the attack. I looked around and then waved my wand at a large boulder that had been sitting by the house for a while and used a hover charm to make it rise. I sent it flying through the air towards the wizard, but he was prepared._

_"Aresto Momentum," The wizard yelled freezing the object. "Glacius." The boulder completely froze over and the wiazrd sent it hurling back towards me._

_"Reducto!" I shouted causing the whole thing to explode. We both stopped and then the wizard laughed. _

_"You are quite a powerful witch Ginny, but how tough are you when your children are put in danger?" The wizard yelled and waved his wand. Instantly James, Lily, and Albus stood in between us looking confused and frightened at the same time. _

_"Mummy!" Lily cried and I started to run towards them. _

_"Impedimenta!" The wizard yelled hitting me directly and causing me to fly backwards. I hit the ground hard, but wasted no time in getting back up onto my feet. _

_"Leave them out of this, whatever you want its obviously something to do with me," I yelled angrily. _

_"Oh no Ginny, its got everything to do with them!" The wizard suddenly took a familiar form, someone I knew all too well. Harry. He sneered at me and then raised his wand and pointed it directly at our children._

_"Harry! No! Stop it, what are you doing?" I yelled running forward. _

_"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled. I screamed as I was blinded by the green light and my ears roared with the sounds of my my children as they screamed in agony. When it was all over I was left crying helplessly on the ground. _

_"Harry they were our children, how could you do that?" I screamed as the three bodies of my children lady between us. _

_"Simple, I just follow the orders I've been waiting to hear for a long time," Harry said walking forward until he was right above me. His normally calm and sweet green eyes were filled with anger and fury. "He's not dead Ginny, he'll come back and when he does you and them are too be no more," Harry hissed pointing his wand towards our already dead children. I closed my eyes and sobbed, how could this happen? How?_

_End Ginny's Vision_

When I opened my eyes I found myself sitting on the couch staring blankly into space, my breathing was ragged and there was sweat on my forehead. My wand was tightly gripped in my hand and I stared at for a few moments before I was interupted by someone.

"Mum?" I looked up at Lily. Her eyes were wide in shock and fear and in her arms she gripped one of her favorite books tightly. "Mummy is something wrong?" Lily asked as she took a few steps forward.

"Yes, I'm fine, just remembering some old memories," I quickly said and then I took a deep breath. "By the way isn't is past your bed time? What are you still doing up?" I asked.

"It's not past my bedtime though Mum, its only eight o'clock I still have an hour," Lily said and pointed to the wall clock which read eight o'clock exactly.

"Oh, my bad. I guess it seemed to be nine already, oh well. You'd best get upstairs anyway, uh, why don't you look over your letter again?" I suggested and Lily cocked her head in confusion at me.

"Mum are you sure you're okay?" Lily asked.

"Why do you ask sweetie?" I asked in confusion.

"Because I haven't gotten my letter yet, they haven't arrived, you know that," Lily said softly.

"Oh yes, well sorry dear, I guess I'm not feeling too well. Just run upstairs and tell your brothers to start getting ready for bed, I'll be up in an hour to check on all of you," I said and Lily nodded before turning away and running up the stairs. I closed my eyes and tried to relax and tried to forget the terrible vision I had, but it just wouldn't leave. _Then I'll just have to force myself to forget it, by removing it. _I didn't particularly like to remove my memories and put them in a vial and hide it away for who knows how long, but this seemed like the perfect time. I didn't want to be haunted by that vision any longer, I had to get rid of it and now.

"Ginny!" I jumped as a hand was place on my shoulder. I whirled around to see Harry standing behind me a faint smile on his face. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you," Harry said. I smiled and stood up and hugged him tightly.

"No its alright, I've just been a little jumpy lately," I whispered and Harry pulled away and stared at me in concern.

"Are you alright? You do look kind of pale," Harry whispered and I laughed softly.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just glad that you're home," I said hugging him once more. When we broke apart he stared at me for a few seconds again.

"You know you can tell me if anything is wrong," Harry whispered and I nodded.

"I know," I replied and looked away form his gaze.

"Okay Ginny, what is up? This isn't like you? You're pale and you just aren't you," Harry said and I sighed.

"Okay fine, you know how you had that vision a little bit ago?" I asked and Harry nodded. "Well I had one this morning and its been all I can think about. It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen in my life...I don't ever want it to happen and its gotten me all spooked and jumpy," I explained and Harry put his arms around me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"It's okay," He soothed as he stroked my hair gently. "We worked together to help me with my vision and we'll do the same thing with yours," Harry whispered and I looked up at him.

"You promise?" I asked and Harry nodded.

"I promise." I smiled finally relieved that I had Harry here to help me. I really don't know where I would be without him, hugging him even tighter I told myself that we'd always have each other and be together forever, just the way I want it too be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay hope you liked it. It's my first H.P. fanfic, so go easy on me if you can, but if you want to criticize me go ahead, I'm not stopping you. Again, hope you enjoyed...and I'm working on another Potter fanfic, so watch out for that as well!

~warriorgirl232 


End file.
